This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and, more particularly, to such an assembly which is capable of operating in a high temperature environment.
Present day copiers include a heater for fusing toner to paper. One such type of heater comprises an elongated substrate such as a circuit board having a resistor on one side and two thermistors on the other side each having a circuit pad for establishing electrical connections with circuits of a connector. Such a heater requires on each end of the substrate a three position connector assembly terminated to wires. Within each connector assembly, the contact member associated with the resistor must be capable of conducting a high current and withstanding a high temperature, while the contact members associated with the thermistors will see control voltages only, although these contact members will also be exposed to elevated temperatures.
Within a typical connector assembly, a spring force is generally provided to insure adequate contact between mated elements. A problem arises in selecting a material for use as a contact member in a high temperature application. This is because a material which has high conductivity, as required for the contact member, loses its resiliency (i.e., it softens) at high temperatures, while a material which maintains its resiliency at high temperatures has low conductivity. It would a therefore a be desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly which, taken as a whole, provides adequate spring force and conductivity over a broad range of temperatures.